Konoha Bus Station
by Men in The Dark Sea
Summary: "O ônibus se movimentava com velocidade apesar do elevado numero de passageiros. O calor era estridente, o cheiro de suor era forte e os corpos entrando em atrito era algo inevitável..." SasuNaru... OOC, PWP, Yaoi e Lemon.


**Konoha Bus Station**

Universo paralelo com os personagens do Masashi Kishimoto "emprestados" - o que significa que eles continuam pertencendo a ele...

**Características da Fanfic: **OOC, PWP, Yaoi e Lemon.

**Atenção:** Nessa fanfic haverá relacionamentos amorosos homossexuais. Por isso, se você não gosta não leia; se você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

* * *

O ônibus se movimentava com velocidade apesar do elevado numero de passageiros. O calor era estridente, o cheiro de suor era forte e os corpos entrando em atrito era algo inevitável. Alguns se incomodavam com aquele cheiro, mas Sasuke não, aquele bálsamo o alucinava e o tirava do eixo, saber que seu corpo era amparado por diversos outros corpos em um ambiente tão apertado o tirava o fôlego, ou melhor, revigorava todas as suas forças. Seu corpo era deveras explorado de forma Luxuriosa por mãos que o mesmo não sabia dizer se eram regadas de vontade, ou algo inconsciente. No fim sua excitação era notável sob sua calça jeans, que no atual momento se encontrava colada ao seu corpo devido ao seu suor que exalava junto com sua vontade por sexo. Seu desejo era deveras atendido apenas pelas estancadas que o ônibus fazia questão de dar em cada parada, mas algo não estava certo. Algumas mãos faziam questão de adornar seus glúteos rígidos, que agora se puseram a movimentar a cada nova passada de mão. Tinha que descobrir de quem eram aquelas mãos ágeis e experientes que tanto o enlouqueciam. Assim, se deixou levar, esperou alguns instantes até a próxima freada, e assim o fez, assim que o ônibus freou e o mesmo sentiu mais uma vez aquelas mãos explorarem seu corpo, o fez. Segurou as mesmas e as puxou em direção ao seu corpo, a ponto de sentir o corpo do outro colado ao seu. Não resistiu e resolveu se virar, dentre todo aquele aperto que mal se podia mover o pé de lugar. Ao mudar de posição deu de cara com alguém que jamais julgara ser capaz de agir de tal forma "Naruto?".

Naruto permaneceu extasiado pelo momento, apesar do medo, sabia que Sasuke queria o mesmo e não iria recuar no meio do caminho. Sasuke já havia percebido o volume que se encontrava no meio de suas pernas devido ao colar dos corpos, e a falta de movimento respondia sua pergunta. A ereção do outro era tão presente quanto a sua, e assim resolveu se aproveitar da situação: Naruto deixou que suas mãos cheias de malícia, as mesmas que antes trabalhavam sobre os glúteos de Sasuke, agora se movimentassem com maestria sobre a calça do mesmo, de modo a enlouquecer aquele ao qual jamais julgara que aquela situação tão irreal aconteceria. Tocava sobre a região ainda não tocada, a ereção era forte, pulsante, pedia por mais, pedia por carícias, pedia por sabores, pedia por novos lugares.

Naruto sabia que não podia ali, com pessoas ao seu redor, se apoderar do sexo do outro com os lábios, então em um gesto rápido e com maestria pôs suas mãos para dentro das calças do outro, para poder sentir na pele todo aquele esplendor de luxúria e gozo, se fez de movimentos circulares, vai-e-vem que não acabavam mais.

Sasuke permanecia descontrolado, já não conseguia nem ao menos perceber as pessoas ao seu redor, o toque de Naruto era deveras experiente e até mesmo o indignou, jamais imaginaria o loiro, aquele que sempre fora inocente, se deixando levar pelos desejos mais mundanos, mas isso pouco lhe importava agora seu toque era inebriante, fazendo com que aquele que recebia as carícias perdesse o controle, e por pouco, quase que os sentidos. Tudo que o mesmo queria naquele momento era colar os seus lábios aos dele, e assim o fez, desprezando qualquer reação que pudesse vir a aparecer dentro daquele ônibus lotado, reação essa que não veio. O veículo estava tão lotado que os outros que permaneciam ao redor não perceberam a cena, a preocupação de se sustentar em pé era maior que a captação dos olhos, e assim os dois continuaram, despudorados perante a multidão. Já não aguentavam mais a vontade, e Naruto, que permanecia com uma mão acariciando o sexo de Sasuke, levou sua outra mão desprendida de atenção às mãos do outro, levando-as aos seus glúteos enrijecidos pelo desejo de ter aquele membro dentre sua extensão.

Ambos se apalpavam desesperadamente, o desejo os consumia, era abrupto. A ânsia tomou conta daqueles dois corpos e ao mesmo tempo já não aguentavam mais esperar. E apenas com a força dos braços, àquele que portava os cabelos negros como a noite girou Naruto de forma a ficar de frente com a suas costas.

- Naruto, já não suporto mais, estou sendo consumido pelo desejo que suas formas me induziram a sentir... Quero poder te fazer meu, aqui e agora. Quero ter você.

Como resposta, Naruto apenas abaixou parte de sua calça de forma discreta, e como resposta Sasuke deixou a mostra toda sua ereção. O mesmo já não podia esperar, e sem nem ao menos pestanejar e cogitar sobre a dor que o outro sentiria, concretizou aquele elo em um só golpe.

Naruto se via tão consumido que nem mesmo dor sentira, só queria poder ter todo o poder daquele sexo entre as suas pernas. Não se movimentavam, apenas aproveitando o embalo do ônibus, que atendendo ao chamado agora freava com mais frequência e entrava em caminhos cada vez mais sinuosos, com velocidade e destreza, fazendo com que ambos se vissem embalados em sincronia, formando um só naquele lugar com cheiro de sexo, cheiro de suor, cheiro de masculinidade. Sasuke que agora sentia que estava cada vez mais perto de plantar suas sementes passou seus braços com maestria sobre seu amante, e os deslizou para dentro de suas vestimentas, de modo que pudesse movimentar o sexo do seu parceiro, aumentando a sintonia e o prazer entre os dois. Já não sabia mais o que fazer... Precisavam se tornar um só, e em uma só estocada, ambos ao mesmo tempo gozaram, sem o menor pudor, sem o menor teor de medo.

Ambos se viam agora não somente como inimigos. Além de tudo, eram amantes. O interessante foi que após o ocorrido voltaram toda sua atenção ao ônibus, e perceberam o real motivo do descaso dos passageiros, o que a pouco tinha acontecido se repetia em pequenas cenas por toda aquela extensão. No fim, voltar ao sexo ou se transformar num sutil observador daquela bela cena?

**Fim...**


End file.
